Bean Fever
by Kojinka
Summary: The Bean Fever incident from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga written from Mario's point of view. Features a few small Mario/Peach moments.


I lifted my eyes open. The light was harsh on my sensitive pupils; not that my heavy eyelids could open very much at the moment, anyway. My head was throbbing, and my cheeks were on fire. I felt something cold and moist against my forehead. I looked around. I was back at the embassy. But how did I get here? The last thing I remember, I was taking a bite out of the Invincishroom that Luigi and I had won. Everything after that is all a blank. To my right I saw a petite, pink, silky waist. The fabric was so familiar. "Mario?" An angelic voice caressed my ears. My focus slowly moved up to see Princess Peach's moist face. The pearly white of her sapphire blue eyes were bloodshot. A tear rolled down her beautiful visage. It pains me to see her cry. Moving any part of my body took more effort than usual, but I have never let any kind of ailment hold me down. I felt around for one of her gloved hands. After my hand found hers on my chest, she wrapped it around and squeezed it gently. Her free hand stroked my sweaty locks of brown hair.

The Mushroom and Beanbean kingdoms were safe again. Luigi and I had foiled the wicked Cackletta's plans of using Princess Peach's pure voice to harness the power of the Beanstar. We were unable to prevent the witch's underling, Fawful, from flying off with her essence in his headgear. After being dismissed by the Beanbean monarchy, Luigi, Peach, and I decided to brave Teehee Valley and visit Little Fungi Town, a quaint little village where immigrants from our home kingdom lived. Luigi and I went to the arcade after escorting the princess to the Mushroom Embassy. "Why did you stop playing," my little brother asked me. "Don't you wanna see how high we can score on this thing?"

"Relax, Weegi," I said. "Think of how many Invincishrooms we could get if we do this gradually."

Luigi thought for a few moments. "Bowser will have another thing coming to him when he tries to kidnap the princess again!"

"Mmhm," I nodded.

"Great thinking, Big Bro!" My little brother started doing his happy dance.

"Peach," I called out weakly to the princess. Even speaking took a lot more effort in my rough condition. The princess ceased stroking my head and placed her finger on my lips.

"Luigi's out getting Crabbie Grass to cure you." the princess whispered. Luigi; bless his timid soul. We have always looked out for each other. "You are going to be fine, Mario. Just get some rest." Peach leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on my nose. The weight of my eyelids finally took over, and I blacked out with my head resting on the princess's lap, still feeling the soothing effects of her kiss.

________________________________________

A sweat drop rolled along my brow. I had just narrowly evaded a Ground punch attack from a giant hourglass with eyes. It was the last enemy standing on the battlefield. Again, it was my turn to attack. 'So, Mr. Hourglass,' I thought, upon looking up the field guide of creatures sighted in the Beanbean Kingdom, 'you are called an Oucher Glass? Time to give you a taste of my flame!' I ran toward the Oucher Glass and raised my hands to charge Firebrand. It was not until then that I had finally noticed that my sleeves were green instead of my usual red! Sparks emitted from my hand! Am I fighting as Luigi?! Fortunately, I was prepared; a great fighter must observe the attacks and movement of other fighters, opponents and allies alike. I raised one pointer finger up and zapped the hourglass with the other pointer finger. Critical! It was a one hit KO! There was no doubt in my mind that I was in my little brother's body. The question was how? If this was Subcon, it sure is different from what I remember.

"You must be the great Mario, are you not?" a voice echoed through the darkness. "My, how time flies! You have grown into quite the fine hero since I last saw you!"

"Do I know you?" I asked.

A magikoopa in white and red robes appeared before me. "Many years ago, it was. But you were probably too young to remember our last encounter."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your little brother came to me, trembling in great fear. After I calmed him down, I asked him what was troubling him. The poor man burst into tears. He told me of your predicament, and that he was in desperate need of your courage. 'Mario is the only brother I have,' he said. 'My best friend; I will not let him down. But I just can't find the courage to enter Guffawha Ruins alone.' His devotion moved me. It was brotherly love at its finest. I decided to hypnotize him, free of charge, to think he was you, so that your courage could be shared with him. The procedure appears to have been a success!"

I bowed my head respectfully to the Koopa. "I am deeply grateful for you helping Luigi. But--"

Before I could ask any more questions, the magikoopa started to fade away. "You are waking up," he said. "We will speak again the next time you enter this realm." With one last flicker from his glasses, the magikoopa was gone.

My eyes slowly opened again. Peach and I had not moved from our spot. My head was still on her lap, and our hands were still holding. I looked up at her with a smile. "Top of the morning, Princess," I said to her softly. Peach could not help but smile back.

"How are you feeling, Mario?" she asked.

"Pain all over my body," I told her. I moved my free hand, and cupped it on top of her hand that was holding mine. "But your presence eases that pain."

"Oh, Mario, you've always been so sweet and optimistic."

I pulled my hands, which still held hers, next to my chest, where we could both feel the thumping of my heart. "Always look on the bright side of life," I told her as I drifted off into another nap. I still had many questions to ask that strange magikoopa.

__________________________

"Hey, Mr. Mussstache!" I heard a deep voice boom. The once lifeless, giant stone head in front of me spoke. His glowing eyes stared into mine. "I am amazed you hafff come ssso fffar. Word hasss ssspread in town that I hafff become a horrible and dessspicably fffrightening monssster. Why doesss everybody ssspread rumorsss they know nothing about? That makesss me fffuriousss!!! It's SSSOOOOO ANNOYING! It tearsss up my insssidesss! Oh! You could help! Mr. Mussstahce! Pleassse help me releassse the ssstresss that ailsss me ssso! All you mussst do isss dodge my flamesss fffor 30 sssecondsss. What do you sssay? Will you eassse my pain? Will you help me essscape my ssstresss?"

"No problem," I told the head in a familiar voice that was lower pitched than my own. I must be in Luigi's body again. "My brother and I are masters at this kind of stuff."

I leaped across the gaps and dodged the creature's attacks for 15 seconds when I suddenly found myself in a realm full of endless blackness. "Welcome back, hero," I was greeted. The voice materialized into the magikoopa I spoke with earlier. "I apologize for ending our last meeting so abruptly. The only time I can communicate with people through their conscious is when they are not using it. You know how it works, right?"

"I think so," I replied as I recalled the incident in the Goomba village. "But I still have questions, uh..."

"The townsfolk call me Psycho Kamek," The magikoopa bowed.

"You only hypnotized my brother into thinking he was me right?"

"Affirmative."

"So why can I experience the things Luigi is doing while I sleep as of late?" I looked at him inquisitively.

"That is exactly what has brought me here. You and Luigi appear to share a-"

CRASH!! "AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!"

I snapped awake, sitting up from the shock. I clutched the cold, wet rag that was on my forehead. I could feel Peach grasping my arm in terror. I glared up toward a large shape, but the intense lights blurred my vision. "B-bowser?" I heard the princess speak.

"Close, but not close enough!" The voice coming from the monstrous figure came out different from Bowser's. It was like Bowser mixed with a frog. A smaller figure appeared from behind the large figure. It spoke in a high pitch squeak. "I have made the spreading of my mistress's mustard on the bread of the Koopa that is King!"

There is only one creature that I know of that spoke like that. "Fawful!" I growled.

"W-what are you?!" Peach quivered.

"EEEYAHAHAHAA!!" The large creature crackled. "I have called myself Bowletta!"

"You will not lay a finger on the princess!" Had I more strength, I would have gotten out of my seat to shield Peach. The truth was, I was beginning to feel very light headed.

"Mario, please," the princess protested.

I was running short on breath. "I'm not going down without a fight, Princess!" I panted.

"Awwness!" Fawful sneered. "The motivating love of truth is giving the red and green mustache that is ill the willness to defy the great Bowletta!"

"Well," Bowletta croaked. "I'll deal with you first, plumber!"

As the towering figure advanced toward us, "Wait!" Peach stood up and stepped in between me and the beast. "If I surrender myself, will you promise not to hurt him?"

"Peach, I-" The strength was draining from me. I lied down, still clutching the washcloth. Luigi, where are you?

"Hmm," he -er- she, uh, or IT pondered for a moment. "I suppose it would provide less strain on your voice." Bowletta grabbed Peach. "It's a deal!"

"P-princess!" I uttered. I was unable say anything more.

All went black. The last words I heard before losing consciousness were from the princess, "Forgive me, Mario!"

_____________________________

Princess...............my princess....................................I'm sorry I couldn't………………….protect you.

Luigi............................wherever you are.............be brave.

"MAARIOOOO!"

My eyes shot half way open. I could hear Luigi's voice crying out over the static hissing that rang in my ears. A second later I saw a light green plant hover above me. It broke into hundreds of tiny pieces, glittering as it fused into my body. Immediately, I could feel my limbs growing lighter as the hissing in my ears fell silent, the throbbing pain in my head was leaving, and I could see my nose returning to its original hue. No longer needing to squint from the bright lights, I leaped triumphantly off of the bench.

In his panic, Luigi collapsed on the floor, weeping into my pant leg. I assume he saw Bowletta, Fawful, and the princess. "M-mario!" he cried. "Toadsworth is gonna kill us!"

"It's okay, Luigi," I pulled my whimpering brother up and looked into his moist eyes. "He's not going to kill us." Although, I only wish to calm my brother down, he was right. Toadsworth was going to mercilessly chew us out when he finds out about Peach.

Luigi clung to my sleeves, trembling. "It was awful. Like a horrible nightmare that briefly haunts the mind."

"Don't worry, Weegi!" I hugged my little brother in hopes of soothing him. "We'll go out there and save the princess together, just like the old days!"

Luigi smiled back and wiped a tear off his cheek. "You're right, big bro!" He paused for a moment. His eyes widened in anxiety. "Are we leaving now? Out in the dark?"

Dark, I asked myself. What time is it? I looked up at the clock; 10 PM. Luigi despised going outside at night, and I felt that he had been through enough for one day. I smiled. "Not at this hour, Weege, we'll head for Beanbean Castle in the morning." Even though I was not tired, I believed it would be wise for me to rest a little bit more, and allow the herbs time to take full effect.

Luigi and I lied on the soft cushiony benches. The Toads at the Mushroom Embassy welcomed us to stay in the building for the night. I gazed toward the soft glow of the nightlight across the room. I slowly turned my focus to Luigi, curled up in the bench next to mine. "Weegi," I whispered. "You still awake?"

He turned over to face me. "Yeah. I just can't seem to fall asleep."

"Me neither." I pause for a short while. "Luigi, I can't thank you enough for coming with me. Throughout our mission here, you have shown me how strong you have become. I'm proud of you, Weege!"

"Oh, knock it off, Mario," he chuckled. "You're embarrassing me."

"I only speak the truth, Luigi;" I curled a warming smile. "You're the best little brother a plumber could ask for."

Luigi sniffed like he was crying. I could see a smile curl under his mustache. "Thank you, big brother."

I pulled the cover over my shoulder and snuggled into my pillow. "Goodnight, Weegi."

"Goodnight, Mario."

Once again, I was in the empty realm where I had spoken with the Magikoopa. Okay, Kamek, where are you?

"Mario?" a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around. To my side was the slightly taller form of my brother clad in his usual green hat, shirt, and his dark blue overalls. "Mario, what's going on?"

"Ah, I'm glad both of you could make it!" that familiar voice called out.

Luigi shrieked. "W-w-what is th-that?" Across from us, a pair of glasses hovered in mid-air. The red and white robed magikoopa faded in behind the glasses. A smirk crawled around his wrinkled lips.

"Wait," Luigi peeped. "You're the Magikoopa I spoke with earlier. What is all of this?"

"A bond!" the reptile preached. "_A psychic link weaves the two brothers of destiny together. Its strength varies. Only the mighty Star Spirits above know its secrets_."

I had a faint idea of what he was talking about, but Luigi looked clueless. "Say what?" he asked.

"Yoshi lore speaks of an infant fallen from the sky many, many years ago. With a mysterious psychic phenomenon, the child tracked his missing sibling."

"So, what you are saying is that a psychic link between me and Mario was awakened when you hypnotized me?"

"Reawakened," Kamek corrected, "in a more specific term. That bond is currently allowing the two of you to enter the same dream realms."

"Umm, is this good or bad?" Luigi asked with uncertainty.

"You need not worry, heroes. After Luigi left his hypnotic trance, the bond's strength slowly began to wane. I predict that it will return to its slumber shortly after dawn."

"Once again, Kamek," I smiled, "It was very noble of you for helping us out!"

"Good luck, boys! And you tell Bowletta that no one manipulates the Koopa King's body!"

"Will do," I chuckled. Kamek's words made me wonder if he used to be one of Bowser's minions. "Weegi,"

"Yeah?"

"Race you to the warp pipe tomorrow."

"You're on!" Luigi smirked back.


End file.
